


Dinosaur Studios Experiment 2: Wired Hypnosis

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-22
Updated: 2003-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Dinosaur Studios Experiment 2: Wired Hypnosis

Dinosaur Studios Experiment 2: Wired Hypnosis

## Dinosaur Studios Experiment 2: Wired Hypnosis

Part two of the Dinosaur Studios pretence. Works really well in a big audience.

 

Footage: [Serial Experiments Lain (1998)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Serial_Experiments_Lain)

Audio: [Modulation #1](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoshihide_Otomo) by Otomo Yoshihide 

Duration: 00:04:20

Published: 2003-05-22

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=17834)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Wired_Hypnosis-480p.m4v)




End file.
